Kyoya's Heart Is not So Empity
by Reno the lover
Summary: I do not own Ouran or any of it's ppl. I just make up things about them. Rated T for fluff, Actions speak louder then words when Kyoya tries to confess his love for Tamaki. short/fluff/yaoi


Kyoya's Heart Isn't So Empty

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, I just make up stories about them, this one is Kyoya's hidden feelings about Tamaki and has a little OOC toward the end rated T for fluff.

Ch1 In My Head

_He's doing it again, always making a fuss out of Haruhi. Our clubs prince is fawning over Haruhi's 'cuteness' and the twins are joining him as always. And when I look to my left Hani is once again stuffing his face with sweets and cake, that's another page of calculations I'm expected to take care of. I'm going to have to lower our budget again soon. And them we have Mori, silent and keeping an eye on Hani. No doubt he's trying to remember to remind his cozen to brush his teeth when he's done with his snacks._

As Kyoya looks back at Tamaki something stirs inside. _Why does it have to be this way? Why can't he see me? All he sees is Haruhi. Sure she's pretty but I would be better for him, why her?_ As Kyoya thought about it, his head started to pound and he hid his eyes behind his hair.

His expression caught Hani's eye, "Are you feeling okay Kyo-chan? Is something wrong?" The question caught Tamaki's ate ntion.

"You alright Kyoya?" his voice held true concern for his friend.

"Just a headache I'll be alright," Kyoya stood from his table and went toward one of the lounge chairs at the far side of the room.

Haruhi watched Kyoya intensely.

"I think something's wrong," she started, "I mean I know that he's good at hiding his feelings and all but I can tell. Maybe you should go talk to him Sempai."

"You think so?" asked the blond questionably looking at his friend, "yah you're right I see it too. I'll be right back," smiled the other.

Tamaki took a seat next to his dark haired friend.

"So what's bothering you mommy dear?"

"Not a thing replied the other with a small smile."

"You can't fool these eyes Kyoya, you can talk to me."

Kyoya thought for a moment about what he should say, he didn't want to let his feelings show too much, he had always been good at hiding them but Tamaki could somehow see threw him from time to time when no one else could.

"Tamaki," he paused, "there has been something on my mind for a while now." Tamaki listened closely so as to not miss a beat of his friends' words.

"I've been having feelings toward one of our regulars and I'm not sure how to go about it."

"Well is it one of your guests?" questioned the other.

"No, not one of mine, but this person is at you're table often."

"Oh I see, so you have a crush? Well I'm not sure what else to say except, you should tell her how you feel, if you hide it you'll never know," he smiled simply, "if you want maybe I can help you out. You are my friend you know."

"Truth is Tamaki I don't think you can help me with this one," he turned his gaze to the floor.

"Can you keep something to your self for me?"

"Sure anything Kyoya," replied the blond curiously.

"It's a man," he paused and Tamaki's eyes widened. Kyoya had hoped Tamaki wouldn't think too hard, he felt he knew his idiocy would not let him think of men who have sat at his table or he would think one of the ladies a man. Tamaki stared long at Kyoya's face, and Kyoya's cheeks slightly blushed.

"Kyoya," he paused.

"I didn't want to come out this way, but the thoughts have been weighing on my mind for a while now and I can't get him out of my head. He's in love with this girl so I know I don't mean a whole lot to him, he's just a friend and I know that."

"Well no matter what you should still tell him," Tamaki blushed slightly.

Kyoya's heart jumped into his throat, "I should …," he paused. Tamaki stood on his feet and lend out a hand to his dear friend.

"Come on our friends are waiting for us."

Kyoya hesitantly took his hand and walked over to the rest of the group who where bidding the guests farewell.

"I have an announcement to make," started the clubs king, Kyoya fought the trembling in his knees. _What is he thinking!_

"As of this moment I think we should take a break from the club for about a week and spend a little time together as a family," he finished smiling at Kyoya tensely.

All eyes where looking at the two founders of the group.

"T-Tamaki," started the raven haired man, "I," he was cut off with a gentle kiss as the whole room gasped.

"I love you too, mommy dear," he whispered in his loves ear.

"Daddy," he smiled hugging his friend closely and finally felt like he belonged.

(Fin)


End file.
